


Hold the Line

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Domme!Sara (light), F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Pegging, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Toys, Sexting, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Shane, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Ryan, smut with so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Stealthily jerking off in a bathroom stall at work was not on Ryan Bergara’s to-do list of the day.Yet, here he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anotherlostblogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/gifts).



Stealthily jerking off in a bathroom stall at work was not on Ryan Bergara’s to-do list of the day.

Yet, here he is.

***

Ryan can’t wait to go home – it’s been a long-ass day, his brain feels like mush and he just wants to sleep. Most of his coworkers are already gone and he can’t wait to follow. He just has one thing left to finish – some last minute details with Sara for her work on the next Unsolved.

She’s finally left his desk and he’s saving his work when his cellphone buzzes on the desk.

A text from Shane.

Ryan unlocks the phone distractedly.

> Shane Madej – _you’ve looked so good all day. what a tease. i’m so hard for you right now_

Ryan’s mind completely disconnects. All the blood in his body flows straight to his crotch, and so his brain fails to come up with the appropriate questions, namely: why would Shane text him that?

Instead, his brain directs him to do two things, both of which no sane person should do. First, he replies to Shane. A simple ‘yeah?’ because he wants him to keep going, and also because he doesn’t have the brainpower to form any more words. Then, he makes his way to the bathroom for a stealthy jerk-off.

It’s only when he’s seated on the toilet, pants falling around his ankles, that he hears a thump and finds his phone in his pocket.

So whose phone is that in his hand?

A quick visit to the home screen reveals an adorable selfie of Shane and Sara.

Ah. This explains the filthy text. Sara must have forgotten the phone on his desk when she left.

But how could he have unlocked it?

Oh. His own password is Shane’s birthday – although he’d tell anyone who’d ask that it’s actually the jersey numbers of his favorite basketball players.

By this time, however, his hand is already wrapped around his rock-hard cock, and Shane’s texting again.

> Shane Madej – _can’t wait to show you who you belong to_

This can’t bring anything but trouble. There’s a thousand reasons why this is a bad idea, but Ryan can’t help himself. He’s in that headspace that can only be described as ‘stupidly horny’, and so he answers.

> _How will you show me?_

His hand picks up a rapid pace. He can barely breathe, his entire being holding on to these three dots – teasing, promising dots.

> Shane Madej – _I’m gonna make you scream my name_
> 
> _Yes, please, Shane_
> 
> Shane Madej – _I’ll make you come over and over until you can’t even remember yours_

Ryan’s hand is a blur over his cock – he’s panting so hard he can say goodbye to his hopes of being stealthy. At least almost everyone has already left the office.

He can’t reply anything but a little drooling emoji. Another text comes immediately.

> Shane Madej – _I’m gonna mark you_
> 
> _Fuck_

The phone is silent for a few minutes – a few excruciating minutes, where Ryan’s right on the edge – eager for release, needing just the smallest push to send him over.

All of a sudden the phone starts ringing in his hand.

Shane’s picture illuminates the screen.

Ryan almost drops the phone, catches it one-handed, the other still on his desperate cock.

He sees it happening in slow motion – as he catches the phone, his thumb presses ‘Accept Call’ accidentally.

“Having fun, Ryan?” Shane’s voice is half languid, half mocking.

Ryan comes all over his hand.

***

Sara unlocks her front door with one hand, the other rummaging through her backpack to find her phone, to no avail.

She’s greeted at the door by a very horny, very handsy Shane.

“God, I thought you’d never get home,” he breathes out, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Hold on, I can’t find my phone.”

Shane lets go of her at once, as if he’d been burned.

“You don’t have your phone?” His jaw drops to the floor, his eyebrows disappear into his hairline. He rakes a desperate hand through his hair.

Sara retraces her steps in her mind. “I definitely had it when – ” She slaps her forehead. “I left it on Ryan’s desk.”

“Ryan?” Shane’s voice is strangled – what is _up_ with him?

“Can you call my phone to see if he has it?”

Shane grins wolfishly. “With pleasure.”

“Okay, hold on. Why are you like this?”

Shane holds up his phone to her, and he looks both caught red-handed and like it’s the greatest day of his life.

“Ryan definitely has your phone,” he says with a smirk.

Sara reads the last few texts in the conversation under her own name – texts she never received, never sent, and a warmth grows thick in her core.

“About time,” she whispers breathlessly.

Shane shoots her an incredulous look.

“What? You think I don’t know? I’ve watched you and Ryan fall for each other for years, Shane.”

“And you don’t…?”

“It’s Ryan. I’ve always accepted this day would come. Plus – ” she presses a messy, open-mouthed kiss to Shane’s lips – “it’s super hot.”

Shane just stands there, mute and still, as if his brain was no longer able to send signals to his body.

She presses the phone in his hands.

“We’ll have to talk about this, about what each of us wants and expects from this, but don’t make him wait any longer. Call him!”

***

Shane shakes himself back to reality, takes a deep breath.

As soon as he taps Sara’s name in his contacts, his entire life might change. He’d never dared hope to be so lucky to have the two loves of his life want him back and all of a sudden, this might happen. He’s nervous as hell – what if it’s all a joke? What if Ryan is indeed into him but refuses to share him with Sara? He tries not to get his hopes up but fails lamentably as soon as the phone starts ringing.

Ryan answers on the second ring, without a word, but his heavy breathing on the line goes straight to Shane’s groin. All his anxieties vanish at once.

“Having fun, Ryan?”

A few seconds of silence, a shuddered breath, a muffled _fuck!_

Shane growls into the phone.

“Come over, will you?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a new boyfriend and girlfriend was not on Ryan Bergara's to-do list of the day.  
> Yet, here he is.

Ryan’s used to doing stupid things – his livelihood even depends on it. Never before, however, has he done such a stupid thing and been rewarded for it.

He’s speeding towards Shane’s place – Shane and Sara’s place, he’s reminding himself, because this is still such a bad idea.

Sara’s phone sits in the cup holder, and Ryan could swear it’s looking at him like _what exactly are you trying to accomplish here? You know Shane’s in a relationship._

Ryan can’t argue with that. His brain is helpfully supplying him with a list of everything that could go wrong if he goes to Shane’s right now.

But Shane told him to come, so he’s going.

He takes a few minutes to steel himself, parked in front of Shane’s place, before gathering up all his courage and Sara’s phone, and walking up to the door.

He has no idea what to expect.

The door opens half a second after Ryan rings the bell.

“Eager, much?” he jokes, but Shane pulls him in by the lapels of his jean jacket, closes the door behind him and pins him, hard, against it.

Shane cups his face between his hands and kisses him – strong and messy and frantic, and Ryan’s knees buckle under him, but Shane’s keeping him upright with his entire body pressed in close. Shane’s breathing hard through his nose, as if he could inhale Ryan’s entire being this way, and Ryan’s fingers stutter across his back.

Shane finally breaks the kiss, rests his forehead against Ryan’s, panting hard, chest heaving.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Ryan can only blink and gasp for breath – his entire brain having shut down. Shane tends to have that effect on him.

Shane slowly sets him down, smoothing over their rumpled clothes, then ruins the effect by raking a hand through his hair, with the air of someone who’d previously been determined, but was slowly questioning his decisions.

“We should talk,” Shane says, “before this goes any further.”

Ryan’s brain was like _yes please, I have questions_ , but is quickly shut up by the word ‘further’ conjuring up lewd images.

Shane takes his hands and leads him through the kitchen to a small backyard. Sat in a lawn chair at the patio table is Sara, feet up, hugging her legs, watching the sun set behind a neighbor’s house.

Ryan freezes in his tracks.

Fuck. Does she know?

Does she know Ryan has been impersonating her?

Does she know her boyfriend was cheating on her not a minute ago?

She looks up to him and smiles a soft smile. “It’s okay, Ryan.”

“It… is?”

“I told Shane to call you. Thank god, too, because you too would have kept tiptoeing around each other forever.” She rolls her eyes to the sky.

“Oh. Well, then.” Ryan pulls her phone out of his back pocket. “Guess I should give this back…”

“Thanks. Oh, by the way? How did you unlock it?”

Ryan rubs a hand over the back of his neck, eyes fixed on his sneakers. “We – um – we have the same password.”

“Shane’s birthday?” Sara presses a fist to her mouth, but her eyes are betraying her excitement.

“You guys are saps,” Shane pipes up, dropping into a chair across Sara.

A bottle of wine and three glasses wait on the table. Shane starts pouring and Ryan realizes he should sit down. He takes the seat at the end of the table, at equal distance from either of them, and he feels so self-conscious, even though they’re not currently looking at him.

_What is he doing here?_

Are they really just going to sit here, sip their wine, and talk about how Ryan impersonated Shane’s long-term girlfriend for – for what exactly? A bathroom jerk-off. And some making out in their own house.

Shane hands him a glass and Ryan takes a long sip to calm his nerves.

“So, um…” he starts, because curiosity is killing him, “what exactly are we doing here?”

Shane and Sara share a look – Shane looks a bit lost, almost pleading, and wow, Ryan has never seen him like this. Sara shakes her head but looks encouragingly at him. She seems to be saying _you can do this_.

Shane takes a deep breath, scratches his beard pensively – Ryan wishes he didn’t have a beard today of all days, because it makes it that much harder not to jump Shane’s bones.

“We’re here to discuss whatever _this_ – ” he gestures at the three of them – “is gonna be.”

Ryan’s eyes go wide, looking from Shane to Sara like at a tennis match.

 _They are a_ this _?_

Ryan stutters. “I – I mean – we – you guys are in a relationship!” His voice gets all high-pitched at the end and he takes another sip of wine to hide his awkwardness.

Sara lays a hand over his on the table, and she looks at him all soft and lovely and it makes him feel all warm inside.

“Ryan, are you familiar with polyamory?”

Ryan blinks a few times, frozen.

“You can’t be serious.” He looks at Shane for confirmation. Shane is gazing hopefully at him, waiting for an answer as if his entire life hung in the balance.

Sara nods, still holding Ryan’s hand.

“You mean the three of us… would just date?”

“Well, that’s what we have to discuss. We could be a triad – the three of us together – or we could be like a vee – you and Shane, me and Shane, but not you and I together – ” she gives his hand a little squeeze at this.

Before Ryan can even start pondering this, Shane speaks up.

“How do you know so much about this?” He looks surprised but also a bit aroused.

“I’ve been watching you two fall for each other for years. I’ve had time to prepare for this discussion.”

Shane and Ryan glance at each other nervously. On one hand, it’s kind of nerve-wracking to have his crush exposed like this – and also the fact that it was apparently obvious to anyone watching.

On the other hand, it’s amazing – it’s confirmation than all of Ryan’s hopes, all his overanalyzing, his theorizing over each of his interactions with Shane, it wasn’t all in his head.

And best of all, the thing he was so afraid of that he didn’t allow himself to think about it, he wasn’t going to wreck Shane and Sara’s relationship.

Ryan’s thoughts must have shown on his face, one after the other – they always do, he’s never been able to hide his thoughts because of his expressive face – because Shane takes his other hand.

Ryan looks at each of them in turn, at their hands on his, and he never envisioned dating Sara Rubin. He’s not in love with her, but the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks he could be? Eventually?

He sees how happy she makes Shane, and it makes him feel all fluttery inside, like a whirlwind of emotions and desires filling him. He kind of wants a sip of wine but he doesn’t want to let go of either of their hands, so he takes a deep breath and tells them everything his ready-to-burst heart feels.

“I’ve watched you two together, and your relationship makes me feel – ” he squeezes their hands – “so many things. Like, I want what you guys have – I want to feel the way you make each other feel. But like, I also want to keep watching you two make each other happy? But I also wish I could be the one making Shane feel good.” He looks down, a bit shy about the admission. “But, like, most importantly, I guess I’m just happy you make each other happy?”

Sara looks elated, and also a little proud. “That’s called compersion, sweetie. And it’s actually a pretty important part of polyamory.”

Ryan looks up, grinning. After thinking he’d ruined everything, it feels pretty good to be validated, to be told he’s finally doing something right.

“Compersion is a big part of what I’m getting out of this,” Sara adds. “Well, that and also it’s a real turn-on.”

Sara’s smirking – she’s never looked sexier. Shane and Ryan share a charged look. It had taken a backseat while they talked, but their arousal was back behind the wheel.

“I think – ” Ryan’s voice is strangled and high-pitched, like it gets when he’s scared – “I think I’d be down to try the triad. That is, if you’re comfortable with that, Sara – with dating me too.”

Sara’s smirk softens to a warm smile. She gets up and settles a small hand on the back of Ryan’s neck. “I’d love to.” She bends down to kiss him, warm and tender from the wine, and Ryan feels Shane’s fingers stutter on his hand.

Sara smiles into the kiss, like she knows, and somehow that strikes Ryan as a very ‘Sara’ thing to do – kind of like her fingers on his neck, which he could swear keeps rubbing the letter S onto his skin – for _Shane_ and _Sara_ , maybe? He can feel his cheeks heating up at the thought. The idea of being theirs sends a thrill up his spine.

He can’t repress a full-body shiver, and Sara giggles into his mouth. She breaks the kiss, pulls back, letting her hand trail down his arm, loosely lacing their fingers together.

She hops on the table, turning to look at Shane with a mischievous grin. Shane rakes a hand through his already disheveled hair, eyes wide, irises dark with desire. He lets out an incredulous puff of breath, and Ryan knows they’re asking themselves the same question: _how did this become my life?_

Ryan snakes a hand around Sara to grab his wine glass. His fingers brush against her hip and he turns bright red. It feels so intimate – it’s the kind of contact he would have apologized profusely for, no later than this very afternoon, but now it’s _allowed_ – or even, judging by her hungry gaze, _encouraged._

He takes a few sips of wine in a row – he feels good about the situation, but it’s still making him nervous, and he figures a bit of mellowing out wouldn’t hurt.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Shane asks, and it’s a bit weird, because usually when Ryan has sex it happens naturally – organically – like someone will make a move and the other will answer, and you don’t have to talk about having sex because you’re already having it.

But then again, nothing about this is usual. And, Ryan guesses, when you have three people instead of two, communication is that much more important, especially if two of them are already together.

Nevertheless, Ryan blushes. It’s unnerving and arousing at the same time, to be casually sitting at a patio table, drinking wine and discussing how they want to have sex.

Fortunately, Sara comes through again. “I’m happy to just watch. You two should just… discover each other? I mean, we’ve all been waiting for this forever…” She gets this mischievous look on her face again and straight-up winks at Ryan.

Ryan gets this sudden burst of bravery – he’s slept in haunted houses, really, it shouldn’t be this hard, yet he’s terrified. He stands up, pulls both of them to their feet, close to him, close enough to feel their hearts beating through their chests.

They look at him expectantly, eyes dark with lust, chests heaving in anticipation.

“I thought we were all in this together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep pushing the smut back but the polyamory negociations were a must! Next chapter I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a threesome with the two loves of his life was not on Shane Madej’s to-do list of the day.  
> Yet, here he is.

Shane can hardly believe it. He pauses at the bedroom door for a second, to take it all in.

Sara and Ryan are wrapped up in each other, grasping at half-removed clothes, trying to make out and get naked at the same time. It’s a damn mess, but it’s so _them_ and he loves them for it.

They are so goddamn enthusiastic in everything they do, it makes sense that the two of them in bed would just jump on each other without any regards for practicality or efficiency.

_Just let go of each other for a second and get naked, you doofuses_ , he wants to say, but then again, this isn’t a bad show.

Sara’s dress is halfway off, dangling around her hips, her bra straps carelessly dropping off her shoulders. Ryan’s jean jacket hangs from one of his arms. His pants are open, belt buckle clanging with his every move. Sara’s hands are on his chest, bunching up his t-shirt.

Ryan’s got a hold on a fistful of pink curls. She leans into his hand, and that’s really what calls Shane closer. He walks up to them, carefully freeing them of their tangled clothes, pressing soft kisses to the newly uncovered expanses of skin.

It’s funny, Shane thinks, because this all started with Ryan and him, but Sara’s so confident about this, so into it – she’s the one who takes the lead, and it feels like her boys are just along for the ride.

Because, oh yeah, they are _her_ boys. Not a single doubt about that.

When Ryan and Sara are finally down to their underwear – still making out like they’d drown if they stopped – Shane pulls off his shirt and drapes himself over Ryan’s back.

Ryan’s skin.

So warm and inviting – forbidden for so long – now his for the taking.

Shane remembers what he’d promise to do in those texts – back when he thought it was Sara, but it drove Ryan crazy nonetheless.

_I’m gonna mark you_ , he said, the last thing he sent before he called and Ryan came.

Shane licks a long stripe up Ryan’s spine, hears him gasp into Sara’s mouth. At the very top of it, above the first vertebra, he bites down, worrying a patch of skin into an angry red kiss.

Ryan won’t be able to see this one – there’s still time to mark him some more – but he’ll be able to feel it, to run his fingers over it and remember the feel of Shane’s mouth on him.

Ryan lets out a keening moan as Shane flicks his tongue over the bruise, fingers grazing up his sides.

Sara’s gaze meets Shane over Ryan’s shoulder. She’s got this mischievous glint in her eye, the one that means she’s incredibly aroused.

They share a deep, filthy kiss, pressing Ryan tightly between them. Sara moans into the kiss, right next to Ryan’s ear. Shane can see goose bumps appearing on Ryan’s skin. He breaks the kiss, settles a hand in the crook of Ryan’s hip, pulling him towards the bed.

Ryan pulls Sara in after him – not that she needs much convincing: they seem to be attached at the hip.

Sara and Shane share an incredulous glance – they’ve actually got Ryan Bergara in their bed! Shane almost wants to do a celebratory dance, maybe sing a little ditty, but he knows how much that kind of thing annoys Ryan – and for once, that’s the very last thing he wants to do.

Instead, he takes off his pants, frantically kicking them away so he can join the fun on the bed.

Ryan and Sara look so amazing – Shane’s breath hitches in his throat. They’re kneeling side by side on the bed, waiting for him with twin looks of breathless anticipation.

Sara looks gorgeous as usual, but he’ll never tire of her beauty, even though he knows every inch of her body by heart. She’s bouncing a bit on the bed, luminous grin on her face, and it makes her perky breasts wiggle in their white lace bralette – the one she wears whenever she wants to drive Shane crazy.

Did she change before Ryan got here? She probably did, because she’s wearing matching panties, and that almost never happens. As if Shane needed to be driven even crazier than he already was. Her erect nipples are visible through the soft lace, and he thinks back to all these times he’s licked them into hard little nubs through that very same lace.

The thin fabric also does nothing to conceal just how wet she is – her panties are almost see-through by now and Shane wonders if Ryan noticed.

But Ryan’s heated gaze is fixed on Shane, even as his fingers tangle through Sara’s. Shane allows himself a few seconds to take in his body – tan skin, well-defined muscles he’s worked so hard on, and speaking of ‘hard-on’… a pair of tight boxer briefs that do nothing to conceal anything going on.

Shane’s mouth waters at the sight of that wet spot forming at the tip of Ryan’s bulge. He knows exactly what he wants next.

He kicks off his boxers and delights in the way Ryan’s breath hitches in his throat, making Sara smirk.

Shane climbs on the bed, pressing a soft kiss and a tiny kitten lick to each of Sara’s lace-clad nipples, before turning to Ryan.

“Lie down?”

Ryan scrambles around on the bed immediately, as if his only goal in life was to do what Shane asked – a jolt runs up Shane’s spine at the thought. Once Ryan is good and laid out for him, Shane settles between his spread legs, grazing his fingers up and down Ryan’s legs, getting closer and closer to where Ryan needs him with every swipe.

Sara sits cross-legged next to them, watching intently, mouth agape in arousal. She takes one of Ryan’s hands and starts peppering kisses all over it. It’s so adorable that Shane’s heart gives a squeeze. The way she gives Ryan affection but without trying to take over what Shane is doing – letting them have a moment, but still managing not to be excluded – it’s kind of amazing, and Shane loves how much care she’s putting into this whole thing.

Ryan seems torn between whining at Shane’s teasing, and looking fondly at Sara – he just clenches his eyes shut with a keening whine, bucks up his hips, and squeezes Sara’s hand affectionately.

Shane hooks his fingers in the waistband of Ryan’s boxers and pulls them down slowly, almost ceremoniously, as if unwrapping a gift.

And what a gift it is!

Ryan’s cock is dark red, leaking in the nest of his pubes in a way that makes Shane’s mouth water even more.

Unable to wait any longer, Shane licks a stripe from balls to tip, a string of precome stretching from his lips as he pulls out with a grin.

Sara’s panting almost as Ryan, her hand not holding Ryan’s curled into a tight, needy fist, poised between her thighs like she’s trying to keep from touching herself.

Ryan’s hips buck up, calling Shane’s attention back to him, and it’s so needy a warmth spreads through Shane’s stomach and he gets the irrepressible urge to give Ryan everything he wants.

Another tentative lick – another whine from Ryan – and Shane takes him in his mouth, reveling in the weight of it on his tongue, in the way Ryan fills him so thoroughly.

Ryan’s fingers immediately tangle through Shane’s hair, keeping him where he needs him.

Sara lets out a sharp exhale, and from the corner of his eye Shane sees her scrambling to take off her bra and soaked panties.

Ryan’s hands still in Shane’s hair and a strangled _fuck_ escapes from his throat. Shane grins around Ryan’s cock, happy Ryan reacted appropriately to the sight of Shane’s naked girlfriend – who’s also Ryan’s naked girlfriend, now, Shane remembers excitedly.

Sara curls up against Ryan’s side, fingers running across long expanses of tan skin. She captures his mouth in a filthy, breathless kiss, and Shane’s thankful she’s distracting Ryan, because judging by the way his hips had started thrashing around, he hadn’t been far from climaxing.

And we can’t have that yet, because Shane has other plans in mind.

Plans he hopes Ryan’s into.

He trails one hand up Ryan’s chest to tease his nipple, the other fondling his balls.

“Shane,” Ryan moans pleadingly in Sara’s mouth – exactly the reaction Shane had been hoping for.

“Tell me what you want, babe.”

“You,” Ryan keens, hips bucking up so hard Shane has to pin him down.

“What do you want, Ryan?” Shane asks again, a little more commanding this time to pierce through Ryan’s daze.

“Fuck me,” Ryan answers, words drawn out as if pulled out of him like taffy.

A jolt runs through Shane’s chest – this is what he’d hoped for, but he had no idea if Ryan would go for it.

He shares a glance with Sara, a gleam of compersion in her eye – she can read him perfectly, she knows how much he needs this. She uncurls herself, reaching for her nightstand where they keep their supplies, and hands Shane lube and a condom, with a kiss that’s kind of sweet amidst all this sex – just like her.

Ryan’s hips, meanwhile, are bucking up, legs spread out even wider, and he breathes out a string of high-pitched pleas.

“Shane, Shane, please, I need you, oh my god, hurry up, please, fuck me…”

Shane kind of wants to laugh, because apparently, scared or horny, Ryan doesn’t know when to shut up and he even has the same voice. It’s kind of endearing, really.

But also really, really hot.

Shane coats his fingers in a copious amount of lube. He rubs circles over Ryan’s tight ring of muscle, pressing slowly, slowly, until Ryan’s voice breaks and his legs close up slightly.

Shane stills his movement at once, only halfway to the first knuckle, barely inside at all. He runs his other hand over Ryan’s thigh soothingly, trying to help him relax.

Sara cups Ryan’s face, commands his attention away from the pain. “This your first time, baby?”

Ryan takes in a shuddered breath and nods.

“Want some distraction?”

Another nod.

Sara braces herself against the headboard. She straddles Ryan’s face and his whole body goes slack, tongue automatically darting out to lick at Sara’s offering.

For a few seconds, Shane completely forgets what he’s doing. He kneels between Ryan’s legs, mouth slack and drooling, watching Sara’s back arching and Ryan’s hands curling tightly over her thighs.

But Sara turns around, a sweet but firm _Shane_ sufficient to bring him back.

He pushes in, still slow, but Ryan’s limp body is more welcoming now, and Ryan starts letting out high-pitched little moans again – the sound is wetly muffled, but Shane gets the meaning.

He pushes in a second finger, waiting a bit for Ryan’s moans to come back before adding a third. He curls his fingers inside Ryan, who starts thrashing around as if on cue. He must be licking with renewed ardor, too, because Sara’s cries are louder and louder, until she finally moans out Ryan’s name and rolls away from him, panting wildly, legs shaking.

Ryan lets out a chuckled breath and licks his lips mindlessly, his entire chin and cheeks glistening with Sara’s juices.

“Fuuuuuck,” all three of them breathe out at the same time, eliciting laughs all around.

But then Ryan’s eyes go dark and he looks up at Shane more seriously. “I think I’m ready.”

Something in Shane snaps and he has to reign himself in not to just wreck Ryan right there and then. Sara sees the struggle in his eye and is by his side at once, peppering kisses down his shoulder and rubbing a soothing, grounding hand between his shoulder blades to keep him in check.

Shane and Sara share a tender kiss before he grips Ryan’s hips. He throws Ryan’s legs over his shoulders to get a better angle and slowly, gently sheathes himself inside of him.

It takes all his willpower and Sara’s grounding presence not to start thrusting wildly into Ryan – to let him get used to the intrusion.

Ryan’s knuckles are white over Shane’s hands, his eyes clenched shut, and Shane starts spreading kisses on his thighs to soothe him. It doesn’t take long for Ryan to look at Shane, fondly but also a bit desperate, out of breath.

“Move, please,” he says, voice strained.

Shane lets out a shuddery breath and starts a slow rhythm, hoping to draw out his orgasm that has been steadily building up in his gut ever since he entered Ryan’s tightness.

“Shane,” Ryan keens, his cock twitching between their stomachs.

Shane presses another wet kiss to Ryan’s thigh, bites a dark plum mark into it. “Tell me what you need.”

“Faster…” Ryan’s voice is high-pitched and so needy, Shane has no choice but to comply. He’d do anything for Ryan, especially when he looks at him that way – desperate and wrecked.

He slams into Ryan, hard, drawing a loud cry out of him and settling into a quick in-and-out rhythm.

Sara takes her place back at Ryan’s side – one hand clenching his and the other smoothing his damp hair back from his forehead. She starts a litany of soothing praise.

“You’re doing so good, baby, I’m so proud of you. You boys look so good together, so lovely.”

“Please, I’m so close, pleasepleaseplease,” Ryan whines, and Shane feels his gut squeeze.

Sara brushes a soft, teasing thumb over the head of Ryan’s cock and he spills all over himself tightening around Shane just right to pull him over the edge with him.

Shane collapses on Ryan, knowing he’s strong enough not to be crushed, and pants into his neck, heart beating fast like it’s trying to join Ryan’s into his chest. Ryan’s arms and legs close around him, pulling him even closer, not letting him go. Sara peppers kisses over every expanse of skin she can reach, Shane’s and Ryan’s, looking utterly smitten.

When Shane’s breathing has finally gone down, he reluctantly rolls away from Ryan, wincing as their stomachs stick together from Ryan’s spill.

“I think we need a shower,” Shane whispers, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s temple.

Ryan whimpers as the cold air hits him where Shane had been.

“Come on,” Shane insists, tangling their fingers together.

Ryan nods and follows him off the bed, legs wobbling under him. Shane slides an arm around his waist to steady him. He shoots a glance at Sara.

“Coming, Sweetest?”

She giggles at the familiar pet name and settles under the covers. “You really think the three of us fit in our shower? Nah, I’m gonna let you boys have some alone time – I’m not the one covered in come.”

Shane leans down for a kiss. “Sweet dreams.”

Ryan also leans down for a kiss and they look so soft and lovely together Shane’s legs almost give out under him.

“Goodnight, Sara.” Ryan whispers. “And – um – thanks.”

Sara’s eyelashes flutter. “I just want you to feel good, honey. I’m glad you had fun with us.”

Shane never thought he could ever take a shower with Ryan without ending up fucking him, but they’re both so blissed out they just soap each other up, eyes barely able to stay open, sharing sleepy kisses.

Shane pulls Ryan in close, looks into his eyes. “I love you so much, you know?”

Ryan huffs out a laugh. “I love you too – I’ve been in love with you for so long. I mean I still can’t believe tonight happened. I kinda feel like I’m gonna wake up at my desk at work and it was all a dream from my overworked brain.”

“I know I’m dreamy,” Shane says smugly, “but I can assure you it’s all very real.”

“Shut up, Shane.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with Ryan Bergara wasn’t on Sara Rubin’s to-do list of the day. Yet, here she is.

The sun filters through the drapes as Sara wakes up the next morning. She sits up to look at her boys, tangled up next to her in the too-small-for-three bed, still sound asleep. They are positively glowing. The sun shining on them is partly responsible, sure, but both are smiling in their sleep, faces close together, breathing in sync.

Sara grins to herself. They took the long road – damn long, actually – but they finally found each other.

She gets up, quiet as possible not to disturb their slumber, and pulls a pair of panties from a drawer, as well as a huge [wheeze] shirt she stole from the office. She makes her way to the kitchen, where she brews a cup of tea, enjoying the quiet morning. It’s a rare occurrence when you live with Shane, who always has a dumb joke to tell, or a silly made-up song to sing, and she can tell, what with Ryan in the mix, it’s about to get crazier.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

She brings her mug outside to the patio table, right where her whole life changed barely twelve hours ago. She remembers how terrified Ryan had seemed when he saw her, how nervous she’d felt when breaching the subject of polyamory.

It felt like a lifetime ago. Ryan belongs in their lives and it feels silly now to think that there ever was a time when this wasn’t a given.

As she sips her tea, she almost wants to go back in and wake the boys up – she already misses them.

Sara hears the slide of the backdoor and turns to see Shane, also cradling a mug. Her breath catches in her throat – he looks absolutely gorgeous, shirtless, in his BB-8 pajama pants, his hair a complete mess. On his face, a grin so bright even the sun cannot compete with it. God, she’s sappy, even after three years together.

“Morning, Sweetest,” he whispers, even though there’s no way Ryan can hear them across the house.

Sara blushes at the familiar pet name – she’ll never get over how soft inside it makes her feel.

“Slept well?” she asks.

“Better than I have in months.” Shane looks a bit dreamy, and Sara knows exactly what he means.

“Yeah, same. Can we keep him?”

Shane chuckles. “I mean, that’s the plan. If he agrees...”

He leans in to hug her from behind, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, his tongue warm from the tea. Sara lets out a soft purr, leaning back into Shane’s embrace.

He kisses the top of her head and drags a chair to sit close to her, with his feet up in her chair. She traces the outline of a BB-8 on his pants, and he jerks out of reach, with a giggle, ticklish.

Suddenly, the laughter dies down in his throat and he looks at Sara, tilting her chin up to meet his serious gaze.

“I just wanna thank you, seriously.”

Sara gives a gentle smile. “You don’t have to. I’m just as happy with these new developments as you are.”

“You are?” Shane looks surprised.

“Where _were_ you last night? Of course I am, who _wouldn’t_ want Ryan as a boyfriend?”

Shane positively beams at this and he’s about to reply when the sound of the sliding door makes them turn in their seats, both speechless at the sight of Ryan.

He pads across the patio, barefoot, wearing only his tight boxers and Shane’s t-shirt from last night. His hair is even messier than Shane’s and his eyes look tiny, not properly opened yet.

“Morning,” he says, his hoarse voice only completing the picture of this delicious sleepy boy.

“Good morning,” Shane and Sara answer together.

Ryan walks up to a chair, but Shane drops his feet to the ground, sits a bit straighter and his seat, and pats his lap. Ryan’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t have to be asked twice. He climbs into Shane’s lap. Shane’s arm wrap around his middle and he buries his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck, breathing him in. They fit together like puzzle pieces and Sara could just sit there and watch forever.

“You look so good in my shirt,” Shane says, and Ryan’s face lights up with a boyish joy.

He holds out his hands to Sara, tangles their fingers together, thumbs rubbing soft circles into her skin. It’s a simple gesture, really, one that might happen countless times in one’s life, but the look on Ryan’s face – just pure bliss – drains all the air from Sara’s lungs.

Ryan Bergara makes it way too easy to fall in love with him.

***

Sleepy smiles and soft touches turn to panted breaths and whispered pleas, and they go back to bed, naked limbs tangled in wrinkly sheets. Shane and Ryan are locked together, making out messily, and Ryan’s hips stutter with the need for release.

Shane wraps his hand around both their cocks and Ryan’s head rolls back in ecstasy, mouth agape. He looks so good like this, so desperate, Sara wants nothing more than to take care of him. She curls up next to him, cups his face, tilting it towards her. He blinks his eyes open, looks at her dazedly, and that settles it. She needs Ryan.

“Can I fuck you?” she asks, and his eyes grow dark.

“Hell yeah,” he breathes out, hand going straight to the box of condoms they left on the night table last night.

“That’s not what I meant. Shane?” Sara turns to him and he rifles through the drawer to find what she needs, his breath quickening in anticipation.

He finds what he was looking for and hands it to her with an awed gaze.

Ryan’s eyes widen.

Sara’s holding a [bright pink dildo – the same shade as her hair – as well as a pair of black and pink panties, with a hole on the front to fit the toy](https://dqzrr9k4bjpzk.cloudfront.net/images/1540247/525518363.jpg). Ryan’s incredulous gaze goes from the strap-on to Shane a few times. Sara sets the toy on the bed before her and reaches over to cup Ryan’s cheek.

As softly as she can muster, with a sweet smile, she asks again. “Can I fuck you, Ryan?”

Ryan’s eyes are like saucers – he’s got the blushing virgin look that will probably be the death of Sara someday, as if Shane hadn’t just fucked him raw last night. With a tiny nod, he leans into Sara’s hand.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna pressure you into anything you’re not ready for.”

Another nod, more assured this time – Shane’s grounding hand on the small of Ryan’s back might have something to do with that.

“Yes, please – ” Ryan’s voice is barely more than a high-pitched whisper but then he clears his throat – “please fuck me, Sara.”

Sara grins and pulls him in for a kiss, slow and deep, a kiss that says _I’ll take care of you_ , a kiss that says _just trust me_. Ryan moans into the kiss, pulls her bottom lip between his teeth, sending actual shivers down her spine. She breaks the kiss, lets her hand trail down his chest, delighting at the line of goosebumps left in her wake.

“I’m gonna get ready,” she says sweetly. “Will you prep him for me?” she asks Shane.

“Of course,” he says, looking almost more excited than when he got to fuck Ryan himself.

Sara gathers her kit and walks off to the bathroom. She wants to give Ryan the full effect so she doesn’t want to get ready in front of him. She pulls on the panties, slides the small bullet vibrator meant for her pleasure in the inner pocket and pulls the dildo through the hole on the front.

She gives herself a once-over in the mirror – if Ryan is anything like Shane, he’ll be left speechless.

The first time she used it with Shane he got so pliant, so needy, melting in her arms – it was a whole side of him she’d never seen before. She can’t wait to bring Ryan to that point.

She opens the bathroom door just a sliver, calls out: “Ready, boys?”

She hears panting, a gasp, a fond chuckle. “I think so, Sweetest,” Shane calls back.

Slowly, she pushes the door open, ready for her big reveal.

Ryan is lying between Shane’s legs, looking all open and relaxed for her, and the moment he sees her, his jaw drops.

“Woah,” he breathes out.

She stalks over to the bed, doing her best to look sexy, even though it’s a bit weird to have a neon pink dick bobbing in front of your crush. The look Ryan gives her, however – like she’s every single one of his fantasies come to life before him – is a huge ego boost and it helps her owning the awkwardness and putting out a sexy vibe.

Judging by the rapt gazes on the boys’ faces, she does a bang-up job of it.

“You like it?” she asks, voice hoarse with anticipation.

Ryan and Shane both nod energetically and she chuckles at the effect she has on them.

“Are you nice and ready?”

Ryan gulps. “I think so – fuck, I need you, please…”

She hasn’t even touched him yet and he’s already begging. Delicious.

“Thanks, Shane.” She kisses him, wet and messy, above Ryan’s head, a deliberate attempt at teasing, and it works wonderfully – his hips buck up and his hand goes straight to her cock.

“Please…”

“Alright, baby.” She kisses his forehead sweetly. She’ll take care of him so good.

A lone fingertip grazes up his thigh and Ryan’s legs fall open even wider. Sara lines up against his entrance and he hisses at the touch.

“I won’t hurt you,” she says, looking deep into his eyes. “Say the word and I’ll stop.”

“I trust you,” Ryan says, and there’s so much abandon in his eyes, her heart gives a squeeze.

She kind of wants to tell him she’s in love with him.

Something tells her it’s a bit too soon to say, but she slides into him slowly, trying to put everything she cannot say into the caring way she fucks him.

“You’re so pretty, so gorgeous, Ryan, baby…” She keeps up a string of praise while weaving in and out of him, punctuated only by his own gasps and cries.

Shane encircles Ryan in his tight embrace, grounding him, and sucking the most gorgeous red marks all across his shoulders.

“Please,” Ryan begs, head rolling back onto Shane’s shoulder.

“What do you want, baby?”

But Ryan is too far gone to say much more than a long, drawn-out _please_ again.

“What do you think, Shane? Should I go harder? Faster?”

Ryan lets out a strangled moan at both options.

Shane’s eyes, heavy lidded and dark with lust, snap up to Sara. They share another filthy kiss before he answers.

“Both. Wreck him, Sweetest.”

Ryan whimpers at that, scrambling for purchase against Shane’s thighs, knuckles turning white. His chest is heaving, shiny with sweat, his hair slicked against his forehead, eyes clenched shut in bliss. Sandwiched between Sara and Shane, he’s never looked more gorgeous, more exactly where he’s meant to be.

Sara lets loose a giggle that’s almost a purr. It will be a delight to ruin him.

She braces her knees against the mattress, slings one of Ryan’s legs over her shoulders to ease her movements, and picks up pace and strength. Every snap of her hips, quick and hard against his ass, pulls a high-pitched shout out of him – she can tell he’s close.

Shane’s hands snake between them to take Ryan’s cock, but Sara gently slaps it away.

“Think you can come for me, baby? Just from this?”

“I’m so close,” Ryan whines.

“That’s it, baby, come on.”

She slips a hand between her legs to switch on the vibrator in her panties, and _oooh damn_. This whole thing just went from amazing to incredible.

“Fuck,” she huffs out, breathless.

Her hips stutter uncontrollably against Ryan and she, of course, can’t feel him clench around her cock, but he wraps his legs around her waist tighter, back arching off Shane as he spills all over his own chest and Sara’s breasts.

Sara keeps pumping in and out of him, milking him for all he’s worth, until his spent cock twitches feebly on his stomach and he gasps out in desperation.

“Please stop, oh my god, Sara, please – this is too much.”

Sara stops moving immediately. Still inside him, she leans in for a soft kiss. “You’ve been so good for me sweetheart. Thank you.”

Ryan collapses against Shane, panting heavily while Sara slides out of him. Shane pets his hair softly, pressing tiny kisses to the top of his head.

“Ryan, babe, mind if I take care of Sara, now?” Shane pushes gently at Ryan’s heavy body, still slouched on top of him.

Ryan whines at the lost of Shane’s warmth but sits against the headboard, where he can get a good view of them. Shane kneels up to meet Sara and they grab at each other, kissing desperately like they haven’t seen each other in years. Shane kisses a messy trail down her neck, down the dip between her perky boobs, darting his tongue out to gather Ryan’s come. Sara’s breath hitches in her throat – it’s a sensitive spot and the bullet vibe is still pulsing against her clit.

Shane looks up at her, gathering still more come on his tongue, a mischievous glint animating his eye. He sneaks a hand down her panties, presses the button of the vibrator to change the setting – harder, but erratic, so she can’t get used to the rhythm.

Sara gasps, braces herself against Shane’s shoulders while he licks her chest clean. He teases a nipple into a hard nub while the vibe sends her closer and closer, until she finally reaches the top of the wave and crashes down. She frantically digs her nails into Shane’s shoulders, head rolling back, a shout escaping her lips.

Shane pulls her close, grounding her while she floats back down. His hand once more finds its way down her panties and pulls out the bullet vibe when she starts shaking with oversensitivity.

He kisses her while Ryan watches, hunger quickly chasing exhaustion in his glazed eyes. A shiver runs down Sara’s spine at this – she just wrecked Ryan utterly but he still wants more. For now, though, she thinks he might enjoy a show.

“Please, Shane,” she gasps as his tongue teases her earlobe.

“Tell me what you want,” he growls, his breath hot on her neck, the rumble of his voice reverberating down in her core.

“Take me.”

Shane almost roars at this, his gaze one step beyond hungry – he looks downright feral.

Sara’s been with Shane long enough to know the array of his moods in bed – sweet, playful, loving, needy… – but feral has got to be one of her favorites. It’s pretty rare, only ever happens when he’s really pent-up – seeing his girlfriend fuck his boyfriend is just the kind of thing to put him in such a state.

His moves get frantic, pupils blown out, lips curled into a hungry grin, angry-red cock bobbing against his stomach, steadily leaking precome.

Sara’s thumbs slide under the waistband of her harness but Shane’s hands wrap around hers.

“Keep it,” he growls.

The panties are crotchless, and Sara is more than happy to keep them on. She lets Shane manhandle her into position, soft and pliant under his touch, until she’s on all fours above Ryan, Shane kneeling behind her.

Ryan is gorgeous like this, spent but still needy, eyes wide, mouth agape and breathless, hips bucking up so his hard-again cock grazes over the curve of her pink one.

Shane’s fingers curl possessively over Sara’s hips – he lines himself up against her entrance and she’s so wet he has no trouble sliding in in one go. Sara lets loose a long moan that Ryan captures from her lips, hands coming up to cup her face, keep her close.

Shane stills inside her, a groan bubbling up from his very core escapes his lips. He holds her in place tightly, waiting a bit before pulling out halfway and slamming back into her, her moans in time with his groans. As soon as he’s established a steady rhythm, she wraps a hand around Ryan’s leaking cock and starts pumping in time with Shane’s thrusts.

A symphony – that’s what it sounds like to Sara. The breathy high-pitched moans of her Ryan, the animalistic, deep groans of her Shane, her own gasps, the slap of sweaty skin gliding together – her new favorite song.

But then both Shane and Ryan get increasingly frantic and start panting her name in unison. Sara almost passes out from the sheer hotness of it all.

“Oh god, Sara, I’m gonna – ” Ryan paints her pink cock in delicious white drops, the sight of which sends her over the top of the wave again. With gasp, she clenches around Shane, whose hands stutter on her hips.

“Fuck, Sara, fuck – ” he spills into her, deep, draping himself all over her back as his breathing goes down.

For a while they stay like this, catching their breath, spreading lazy kisses wherever they can reach, and slowly returning to being three distinct people after feeling like one sensual multi-limbed entity made of nothing but skin and nerve-endings. After a bit, Sara’s knees starts wobbling from exhaustion, She taps Shane lightly on the cheek and he unfurls away from her, collapsing on the mattress with a breathless _fuuuuuck_.

Sara’s about to roll away from Ryan not to crush him, but he pulls her into a hug. “Stay,” he whispers – right before poking himself in the stomach with the dildo – “ouch,” he wheezes.

“Wait, I’ll take off my dick,” Sara says, trying hard not to giggle.

She scrambles off the bed, feelings like she’s got Bambi legs – Ryan whines and makes grabby hands at her.

“Hang on, baby, I won’t be long.”

Shane curls up along Ryan’s side, nuzzling into his cheek and Ryan throws an arm around him to keep him close. Sara ducks in the bathroom, leaves the dildo in the sink to clean later, throws the panties in the hamper and comes back to the room with a washcloth.

When everyone’s nice and clean, Ryan pulls Sara in, between him and Shane, tucks himself under her arm with a contented sigh. He gazes at her from under his eyelashes and he looks so sated and blissful she can’t keep it in anymore.

She kisses his forehead gently. “I’m so happy you’re with us, baby. I love you, Ryan.”

Ryan blinks his eyes open and for a second she thinks she’s scared him away. Panic builds up in her chest and her breathing quickens.

_It’s way too soon, right?_

She shouldn’t have said anything.

But then Ryan’s beaming and snuggling even closer.

“I love you too, Sara. And you, Shane.”

Shane gently kisses them both in turn, whispering _love you_ against their lips. Ryan props his head on his hand to look at Sara while he’s talking.

“Like, when we started this – jesus, it feels so long ago, it can’t have been only yesterday,” he chuckles, “I didn’t think I was in love with you, but I knew that I could be, eventually. What I realize now is that I’ve always loved everything that makes you _you_ , and now I see that I couldn’t live a life without you in it. Or you,” he adds, kissing the tip of Shane’s nose.

Ryan presses the sweetest of kisses to her cheek and she can feel herself blushing – she’s still breathing fast, heart beating hard in her chest, but for a completely different reason.

She and Shane are in love with Ryan Bergara and he loves them back.

Fuck, it’s kind of unbelievable.

Sara, an arm around each of her boys, pulls them into a tight hug. “We’re gonna need a bigger bed.”


End file.
